The Wrong Sister
by 2kool4skool
Summary: Following the battle at Hogwarts Narcissa reflects on the choices she made throughout her life.


**Disclaimer: This story was not written for profit, just for fun because JK Rowling continues to inspire me. **

**The Wrong Sister**

Narcissa Malfoy tucked the blanket tighter around her nearly grown son. Her mind was lost in memories of the sister she had chosen and the one that had chosen the other side. She brushed her hand across Draco's flushed forehead before lowering her own head to fight back her tears. Tomorrow her sister would bury her niece, a child she had never known but had learned to hate. She pondered upon the circumstances that had led her to hate the child her own sister had brought into the world. A child that had taken her last breath; a child who had left behind her own. The pain of these thoughts ripped through her like bolts of lightening striking her in two.

She looked up at the sound of footsteps, making eye contact with the man that had kept her in this life. She turned away from him, feeling only revulsion for the man only the year before she had loved. Now she saw him as the man who nearly cost her, her son. The man who encouraged her to despise her own sister.

"Cissy," he spoke. She cringed at the nickname her other sister had often crooned at her. "I'm sorry about your sister."

"Which one?" she retorted, shock registering in his eyes as she spoke.

"Bella," he said simply.

"But not Andromeda. Not the sister who is burying her own child."

"Well… That was her choice."

"What choice?" Narcissa spat. "What choice? The choice to fight against a man who would have killed our own son. Nymphadora fought against the man who was willing to kill Draco, and because of her our son is safe."

"What are you talking about?" he demanded in disgust.

"Get out of my sight," she hissed. "I don't want to see you right now."

"Cissy?"

"Don't call me that. Leave us. You were willing to trade our baby for yourself. It's all about you Lucius. I want you out of my sight."

"This is my home."

"…Bought with my parent's money."

"Where am I supposed to go?" he demanded again.

"To Azkaban for all I care."

He stepped back like she had wounded him, balling his fists in concealed rage. "What has gotten into you?"

She raised her wand before him. "I said **leave**."

"Narcissa," he spat, enraged.

She pointed it at him, daring him to challenge her again. He backed away and turned toward the door. "Let me know when you come to your senses." Sparks flew at the wall inches from his face, and he quickly scurried from the room.

XXXXX

The cottage was adorned with colourful flowers, matching the many shades of Tonks hair. Narcissa's eyes scanned the crowd until they fell upon her sister cuddling a baby with teal hair. The physical resemblance to Bellatrix momentarily stopped Narcissa in her tracks.

Andromeda looked up through her tear filled eyes and recognized her sister standing across the room. "Come to gloat?" she demanded, as she cuddled the baby tighter against her.

"Dromeda," Narcissa started.

"What can I do for you?"

"I am so sorry," Narcissa spoke, her own fear of the near loss of her son fueling her guilt and grief.

"A lot of good your sorry is going to do. Too bad Bella could not be here to join the reunion. At least she got to be the one to utter the death curse on my own child."

"I am so sorry," Narcissa tried again. "I chose the wrong sister."

A look of shock momentarily crossed Andromeda's face before quickly being concealed behind her outrage. "You chose the sister that murdered my daughter. The sister that, with your help, gave power to a man who ultimately killed my husband."

"I should have chosen you."

"Well you didn't."

"You know what it was like in that home, with Mom, Dad, and Bella. What choice did I have once Lucius was found for me?"

"You always had a choice Cissy. You made it the day you chose hatred over love. You are lucky you made it out of this war with your son."

"I was wrong. I chose wrong. I made a mistake. I nearly lost my own child, and I am sorry that you lost yours. If I could take it back, I would. I can't change what Bella did to you and your grandson. I can apologize for Bella, and for myself. I can apologize, that because you were born into the Black family, you were punished right up until your own child was ripped away from you."

Andromeda brushed her tears from her eyes before responding. "What is it that you want from me now? My forgiveness? My pity?"

"No, I want you to know that despite everything that you lost, you are not alone. You are still my sister, even if that means nothing to you. Myself and Draco are still your family."

"And Lucius?"

"I am finished with Lucius."

"It's about time," came the reply. "It's about bloody time."

Narcissa reached her hand over and applied gentle pressure to the hand of the sister she had traded for power and wealth. Guilt burned through her skin, but beneath it was the love for the older sister that taught her to do spells and incantations in the darkness of their shared bedroom. The sister who was only ever kind, never spiteful, or intimidating, only loving.

Narcissa turned to leave; as her hand reached the knob she heard the sob Andromeda had been holding in. The dagger pierced her own chest and once outside in the fresh air she let her own grief take hold. She knew now what the cost of choosing Bellatrix had been, the cost of love and family.


End file.
